Various vehicles utilize ring links to connect certain components together. For example, ring links may be used to connect a suspension system to a stabilizer bar. Ring links may provide a stabilizer bar end link that connects and transfers forces between the stabilizer bar and a movable suspension component, such as a lower control arm, spring link, or the like. In such applications, the ring links transmit loads between the suspension system and the stabilizer bar. As such, the ring links allow stable cornering and reduce body roll. Compared to directly bolting the stabilizer bar to the suspension system, the ring links allow additional articulation and provide flexibility when designing a vehicle.
A typical ring link assembly includes a main body having an elastomeric bushing at opposite ends. Each bushing is typically held within a passage by friction and compression of the rubber. Additionally, outer retaining lips may retain the bushings in place. A known ring link includes a metal tube that acts as a tube limiter and is bonded to a rubber bushing. Typically, the inner diameter of the bushing and the outer diameter of the tube limiter are generally cylindrical to allow for press fitting. The bushing may axially shift with respect to the tube limiter, or vice versa. In general, the longer the tube limiter is, the greater the potential for such migration.
However, bushing migration relative to the tube limiter may prematurely wear the bushing, erode coating from tube limiter, and allow debris to infiltrate between the bushing and tube limiter, thereby generating undesired noise and/or reducing performance.